Plants and plant products have been used for many years to derive pharmaceutical products, often in the form of specific complex organic molecules that have physiological function in animals and human. In addition to single specific molecules, the structural components of the plant cell, which are large, complex carbohydrate molecules, have been explored for various effects on animals and humans in normal physiology and disease. Among the complex carbohydrates that make up the cell walls of plant cells, pectins represent a class of molecules that have been extensively examined.
In order to evaluate the effect of pectins in the systemic circulation and organs of animals and humans, attempts have been made to develop modified pectins that could be utilized as medicinal compounds.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide modified pectins and method of manufacturing modified pectins for use as parenteral or enteral medicinal compounds. Moreover, there is a need to for these compounds to have the required pharmacological properties to inhibit inflammation and fibrosis while remaining non-toxic to other cells and tissues.